Muppet Guys Talking
Muppet Guys Talking is a documentary film directed by and featuring Frank Oz, along with Dave Goelz, Fran Brill, Jerry Nelson, and Bill Barretta. The film was initially shot in 2012The AV Club "Frank Oz and the original Muppeteers torment one of our staffers" interview with Victoria Labalme by Alex McLevy, March 31, 2017 and the final, 65-minute film was edited from approximately nine hours of footage.The Austin Chronicle "The Wonderful World of Frank Oz" by Richard Whittaker, March 10, 2017. Release * Muppet Guys Talking premiered at the South By Southwest Film Festival in Austin, Texas where it screened from March 12-15, 2017. * One year later, the film was released to the public exclusively at MuppetGuysTalking.com on March 16th, 2018. Two options were made available for purchase: "see the film only" for $9.97 or the "below stage pass" granting access to a web chat and deleted scenes for $97.00 (available only until March 21). * For a limited time, a DVD copy of the documentary was available for VIP members, each copy of which was signed by Frank Oz.VIPs to Get Muppet Guys Talking on DVD http://www.toughpigs.com/mgt-on-dvd/ The DVD also included the same "Extra Footage" (minus Extras! The Great Muppet Caper and Jerry Nelson solves a mystery about all the Muppet guitarists) clips which were also released to the "Below Stage Pass" holders. Extras * During the lead-up to the consumer release of the film, a number of videos were shared on the official website and social media accounts. Included among them were a series of "show and tell" segments in which Oz, Brill, Goelz, and Barretta shared a story about a visual item from their career. (Videos: Dave, Bill, Fran, Frank) * An online premiere party was held in a Facebook live video which included Oz, Brill, Goelz, and Barretta, as well as special guests Adam Savage, David Arquette, Star Wars: The Last Jedi director Rian Johnson, Death at a Funeral actors Alan Tudyk and Andy Nyman, and In & Of Itself writer Derek DelGaudio. (Facebook Live video) * In an online Facebook live video, Frank Oz interviewed Victoria Labalme and members of the Muppet Guys Talking production team about working behind-the-scenes on the documentary. (Facebook Live video) * An hour and twenty-four minutes of "Extra Footage" was released to "Below Stage Pass" holders (the $97 purchase package) on June 4th. The material consists of behind-the-scenes footage, special outtakes, and moments with the cast. (At launch time, only a 1½ minute "deleted scene" video about the filming of the hot air balloon sequence in The Great Muppet Caper was available.) The extra clips include: ** Dave and Traveling Matt (1:28) ** Famous Directors Lend a Hand (0:33) ** Fran Gets to Sesame Street (3:48) ** Frank on Acting (0:50) ** Frank's Early Days (1:48) ** Gonzo's Voice (1:37) ** Helicopters and Balloons (1:30) ** Jerry is Upset (1:39) ** Jerry's Favorite Character (0:45) ** Jim's Generosity (1:02) ** Jim Surprises Frank (0:50) ** Jim was not Trusted (0:51) ** Letters from Jim (1:22) ** Mah Nah Mah Nah (1:08) ** Muppet Treasure Island (1:06) ** Mural Mural on the Wall (1:04) ** One Shot Characters (0:41) ** Orson Welles (1:15) ** Peter Sellers (2:04) ** Rizzo and the Rats (1:03) ** Staying Alive (1:48) ** Tony Bennett (4:29) ** Trial by Fire (1:35) ** Two-Headed Monster (0:59) ** Bill Barretta (6:23) ** Dave Goelz (8:46) ** Fran Brill (8:24) ** Jerry Nelson (4:39) ** Frank Oz (9:48) ** Extras! The Great Muppet Caper (1:30) ** Jerry Nelson solves a mystery about all the Muppet guitarists (0:47) Credits *Muppet Guys: Jerry Nelson, Dave Goelz, Fran Brill, Bill Barretta, Frank Oz *Directed and Produced by: Frank Oz *Conceived and Produced by: Victoria Labalme *Co-Producer: Leslie Converse *Edited by: Zana Bochar *Production Manager: Emilie Deschamps *Drawings by: Joe Craig *Camera Operators: Oliver Curtis, Rob Hahn, Hilda Sealy, Martin Brierley, William R. Pace, Dexter Brierley *Sound Re-Recording Mixer: Ron Bochar *Sound Editor: Alexa Zimmerman *Sound Assistant: Sarah Streit *Post Production Sound by: C5 Sound, Inc. *Sound Recordists: Shwn Axmn, Tom Rondinella *Assistant Camera: Dan Farmer, Andrew Nowack *Media Manager: John Stuyvesant *Digital Intermediate provided by: Running Man *Colorist: Troy Thompson *DI Producer: Ryan Cunningham *Assistant Colorist: Sean Sullivan *Big Thanks to: Joel Behr, Oliver Curtis *Special Thanks to: Debbie McClellan, Kyle Laughlin, Dominic Griffin, Mary Beth Scalici, James Benjamin, D A Pennebaker, Chris Hegedus, Hilary Bradley, Gregg Goldston, Andy Nyman, Sean Smith, Jeff Fager, Warren Lustig, Kristen Hahn, Jim Angelo, Pat Hazeil, Procam NY, Claudia Weinstein, Remy Bochar Craig *"Mah Na Mah Na" and "The Muppet Show Theme" courtesy of Buena Vista Records *Copyright © 2016 Vibrant Mud, LLC Sources External links *Official site *Variety.com interview with Frank Oz about the film __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Documentaries Category:Frank Oz Films Category:Behind the Scenes